


In Faded Memory of the Wolf

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Faded Moon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Dairies
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mentions of Buffy or Buffy Sayings, Pop Culture, Red Riding Hood Mentions, Season 1 of Vampire Dairies, Season 1&2 of Teen Wolf, Some mentions of the Alpha Pack, Stiles/Damon flirtiness-freindship thing, girl stiles, i am nuts, other things as i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being found in the Forest Preserve surrounding Beacon Hills blood covered and with no memory of the last year, Stiles is sent way to Msytic Falls to live with her cousin Caroline Forbes. Just when Stiles thought Werewolves were bad...now she has to deal with Vampires? And...Why does Peter Hale keep calling her? What does he know that she doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles has always been a girl in this universe. Also Season 1 of Vampire Dairies happen during season 2of Teen Wolf for referance. Caroline is vampire and Tyler is a werewolf and knows it
> 
> Part Three Of Faded Moon.

 

 " _ **STILES, RUN** **!** " _

_Derek shouted as he shoved her behind him. When the bullets the hunters fired at them slammed into the nearby trees. Strangely though it wasn't the hunters, currently hunting them at worried Stiles. No, it was the other thing in the woods. That she was far more scared of..._

_Betrayal...they had been betrayed by one of their own._

_No matter how much Derek had wanted to deny it. This was proof of what Stiles had known for some time now._ _Stiles tripped over an tree root and hit the ground, it was a lucky thing because the tree infront of her was riddled with buckshot. Sometimes she wondered how? Just how? This was my life..._

_Oh. Yeah..._

_When she and Scott went looking for a dead body in these very woods, and Scott ended up bitten by a werewolf._

_In the distance she could hear a wolf howl..._

_Derek grabbed her hand and yanked her up almost dragging Stiles behind him, "Their getting too close," he muttered lowly._ _She wasn't sure how far or how long they had been running. But her side hurt and she was having trouble breathing when Derek finally shoved her into a tree and covered her mouth hissing at her to be quiet. Stiles stopped breathing when she heard the sounds of feet stomping in the underbrush of the forest. In the voices of the hunters calling and mocking them..._

_"We can't keep running, Derek!" Stiles hissed under her breath._

_"What choice do we have? Ask the hunters to 'please not shoot us'?" The sarcasm was heavy in Derek's voice._

_Another shot was fired and it sound far too close for Stiles comfort. Derek gave her a long look before dropping his head to hers, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes for moment. The action confused her until he opened his beautful greenish-blue eyes and Stiles could see the resolve in them._

_"No!"Stiles whispered harshly shaking her head, "Derek, no..."_

 

_"I'll lead them away..."_

 

_"They'll shoot you."_

 

_"They won't hurt you, Argent will see to that. You're human."_

 

_"That's if Chris is even with this group! Derek please don't!"_

 

_""Stiles!" Derek said grabbing both of her arms and shaking her, "We have no choice. Once I lead them away, run back to the Jeep get the pack and keep them from doing anything stupid."_

_Stiles growled wordlessly making Derek grin ferally at her, "Good girl."  He said knowing she would abide by his plan no matter how dumb she thought it was, and it really was a dumb one but it looked to be the only choice._

_Derek would have a better chance at getting away from the hunters if he didn't have to drag her around with him. She watch Derek wolf out, into his his Alpha form which was a big, powerfully bulit wolf-man form covered in dark black fur and sharp lethal claws that looked like some movie montster wolf, but more realitsic and deadly in it's strengh and speed. He took off fast in the direction the hunters were in, Stiles waited until she had counted to ten then started to make her way towards where they had left the jeep. When she heard another gun shot and a painfulled howl..._

_"Derek!"  She shouted, forgetting in her worry to be quiet. She ran to where she thought she hear the howl come from. Stiles came to a clearing where she saw not one but two wolves, they were circling each other as the hunters watched. Stiles wasn't sure but she swore she saw Chris Argent in shadows across from her. But it was the second wolf that held her attendtion. It was brown to Derek's black, Stiles could only tell that when the moonlight shone just rught revealing reddish highlights in the second wolf's fur._ _The brown wolf attacked the black one snarling..._

 

_Stiles knew only one brown furred, newly made  male Alpha...._

 

_Derek slashed the brown werewolf across the chest, blood spurted in an arch filling the air with a coppery scent. The blood seemed to enrage the brown werewolf causing the brown to go for Derek's throat. Derek dodged and rolled coming close to where Stiles thought she had seen Argent. The brown stopped suddenly and sniffed the air...he turned slowly and looked at Stiles with glowing red eyes... he started towards Stiles growling menacingly at her. Derek used the brown's distraction to grab him and throw him across the clearing. The brown hit a tree hard and whined in pain as it hit the ground and didn't get up._

 

_Derek stood before her, panting his breath visible in the cold air. Stiles reached out a hand to him almost touching his muzzle when a shot rang out and Derek hit the ground howling in pain. Stiles was grabbed by Chris Argent and dragged away from Derek._

 

_"What are you doing?" Stiles hissed at the hunter, "We had a treaty!! Let me go...there going to..."_

 

_Agrent cut her off with an..."I'm sorry...but this is for the best." Stiles felt a sharp pinching at her neck then every thing slowly turned fuzzy and dark._

 

_Stile's last thought, last whispered word was..."Derek?"_

 

 ***

 

Stiles came awake with a start. That name on her lips whispered as it had been since the day she was found in the Beacon Hills Forest Preserve. She pushed her long messy blood red haired from her face and sighed as she wondered why she would have a certain werewolf's name whispered from her lips. She couldn't stand the man...

A knock came at her bedroom door...a woman in her late thirties,early forties walked in she had short blonde hair and wore a sheirff's uniform, the lettering said 'Town of Mystic Falls' on it. She was her mother's sister, her Aunt."Good your awake, breakfast is almost ready. You don't want to be later for your first day of shcool?"

 

"I'll be down in a few, Aunt Liz." Stiles said.

 

The blonde woman gave Stiles a long look then nodded before leaving the room. Stiles looked around the room at the half unpacked suit cases, the wooden trunk  and the carbroad boxes...to be unpacked later after school...she wished she could be late but no, "No, wouldn't want that at all.'Stiles muttered with a sigh.

 

Mystic Falls was the last place she wanted to be right now.

***

Stiles ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her cousin, Caroline and her Aunt Liz Forbes were sitting. Aunt Liz was eating toast and coffee while Caroline had some sort of red juice. It looked like cranberry but was to thick for it, thought Stiles as she sat down. Aunt Liz past her a plate with toast on it. Aunt Liz wasn't big on cooking, cause of her job as Sheriff of Mystic Falls really didn't give her a lot of time to cook. 

 

"Good Morning, Ro..." Caroline started to say but was cut off by Stiles saying, "No!"

 

Aunt Liz sighed, "I don't know why you don't like your name it is lovely."

 

"It is a cruel and mean punishment that only my father and future husband will be allowed to use." Stiles grumbled as she suck a peice of toast in her mouth.

 

Caroline gave her cousin a look over, "Your not wearing that to school? Are you?"

 

Stiles looked down at her dark green sneakers, black skinny jeans, blue t-shirt that proclaimed her OTP was Spander and her bright red hoodie. Then to Caroline who was wearing a short white low cut sundress with a wide yellow belt. "Well not all of us can rock the hooker look, you know."

 

Caroline grinned, "You're just jealous that this dress makes my legs look great."

 

Stiles nods, "Yeah, Care. That's it..." Stiles leaned of and grabbed Caroline's juice glass and before either of the other tow women could stop Stiles she down what was left of the juice in the glass... Stiles eyes wided at the taste...she thought the smell from the glass was familar... She jumped up and ran for the sink spitting out the part she hadn't swallowed. Blood...it had been **blood!** In the glass. There was only one explaintion for that. Stiles was so glad she had done her research before coming to this town.

Animal attacks?

Yeah!

Right?

 

"So...when **did** Care go on the liquid diet?"

 

Caroline looked shocked, "What?"

 

"Stiles, really..." Aunt Liz tried to deny.

 

Stiles snorted at them. Please, she figured out that Scott had been a werewolf before Scott had. Did they really think they could keep this form her? "Care's a vampire."

 

Caroline exchanged a long look with her mother, "It started after Founder's Day..."

 

***

 

"So, your not scared of me?"

 

Caroline asked while driving them both to school. Stiles sighed and looked at Caroline. She had listened to her and Aunt Liz's stories about Vampire's and revenge. It had sounded like something from a teen tv drama to Stiles really. She wondered what they would have thought of Stiles home town with  werewolves and hunters...MTV would have been all over that for a tv series, Stiles was sure.

 

"No. Your not feeding on humans or killing anyone. Plus, I know how to kill you."

 

"You say that," Caroline started out cooing but frowned, "like you actually could?" The smile that Stiles gave Caroline was a dark wolfish one. It wasn't one that Caroline had ever seen Stiles give. It said that Stiles had live through terrible things, did hard things and could do horrible things if the situtation called for it. It was cunning and slightly wicked too reminding her of Damon Salvatore's smile.

 

"Well, all things concesidered it could be worse." Stiles told her, the Damon like smile gone from her face. She was now looking bored.

 

"And how's that you just found out that I'm a blood sucking feind from hell." Caroline snarked.

 

"You could sparkle." Stiles told her with a true Stiles grin.

 

That, Caroline thought with a glare at her cousin, was just mean, "What? I could so sparkle if I wanted too!"

 

"Sure you could, Care."

 

"I could be the sparklest, sparkle vamp-"

 

"CAROLINE LOOK OUT!" Stiles suddenly shouted pointing at the road where a huge black dog had ran out into the road. Caroline tried but even with vamp speed couldn't stop the car before it hit the dog with a sicking thump and a pained yelp from the dog. When the car stopped Caroline turned to asked Stiles if she was alright but Stiles was already out of the car so quick it caused Caroline to wonder who really had vampire speed between them.

 

"Call Animal Control." Stiles said.

 

"Stiles, it's just..." Caroline started, she couldn't even smell any blood so the dog couldn't have been hurt that bad.

 

Stiles threw a glare over her shoulder at ther cousin. "It's wearing a collar. It's someones pet, we are not just leaving it on the side of the raod where it could get hit again, Caroline."

 

Caoline nodded at look on Stiles face and dialed the nimber on her cell phone. She could hear Stile talking sofltly to the dog, watched as she reached out to pet it. Saw the dog snap at Stiles. "Stiles!"

 

"It's alight. Care." Stiles said. Then Caroline heard Stiles make a low humming growl that caused the dog to still then began to whimper like a puppy,"There, there," Stiles said slowly petting the animal. Caroline gave the information to the animal control officer on her phone while watching Stiles calm the dog.

"He's just scared and in pain, Care. He won't hurt me." Stiles said to Caroline as she made a sound of protest when Stiles began to touch the dog more. "Let's fine out who you are, boy?" Stiles turned the dog's collar until she could see the tag. It had the name **Derrick** engraved on the gold bone shaped tag.

Derrick

Der-

**Derek?**

 

"Stiles!" Caroline grabbed Stiles shoulder shaking her, "Why are you breathing like that? Are you having a panic attack? Like when we were little? What should I do?" She muttered. The last time this had happpened to Stiles when she was around was during Stiles's mother's funeral and her father had taken her way to help her. So Caroline didn't know what to do...

 

"Derek?"

 

Caroline heard Stiles whisper and wondered why a dog's name would cause this reaction in her cousin."Stiles? Who's Derek?"

 

Stiles blinked and looked at her cousin, "What?"

 

"Derek? Who's Derek?"

 

"I..I'm...Oh, look Animal Control is here."

 

"Stiles!" But whatever Caroline could have said was lost when the Animal Control officer's rushed up to Stiles and began to ask questions. Caroline knew there was something going on with her cousin and that name, Derek, had meant something to Stiles. Some important. Caroline was sure of it.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Stiles and Caroline finally get to school. :)

 

Elena and Bonnie were talking about chem class, when they were about to pass the main office of the school. They paused  when they saw Caroline walk out with a girl their age, she was a little taller than Caroline. She had bright red hair...Elena wasn't sure but the shade was close to the color that Scarlett Johansson had in that comic book movie see was in. Not that Elena had seen said movie. The girl also had light brown eyes and a trail of beauty marks across her right cheek. 

"Hey, guys!" Caroline said as she came bouncing up to them dragging the other girl with her. "This is my cousin Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, my best freinds Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett." The blonde said pointing at each of the girls when she saw their names.

Stiles nodded and thought the three girls couldn't be more different. Caroline and bouncy if slightly shallow blonde stero-type. But Stiles knew her cousin was very kind hearted...Elena, with her dark hair and eyes, struck her as the girl next door. The type everyone loved and hated in equal measure. Then Bonnie with her dark skin and knowing glaze...reminded her of Miss Morrell.

"So, what classes do you have maybe we share some?" Elena asked. Stiles passed Elena her class list. The girl looked it over and passed it to Bonnie, who said, "Oh, you have classes with both me and Elena. You'll love history with Mr.Saltzman."

Stiles was about to tell them she found history slightly boring, when a guy walked up behind Elena and but his arms around her and said, "You're going to be late for class." The guy had blondish-brown hair, styled in slight spikes, dark eyes and a high forehead. He struck Stiles as a brooder for some reason.

"Stiles this is Stefan Salvatore. Elena's boyfriend." Caroline told Stiles.

"It's nice to meet you." Stefan said politely.

Stiles nodded.

A bell rang.

They all went to their classes.

 

***

"So, class it looks as if we have a new student. I'm Alaric Saltzman. Why don't you tell us something about yourself."

Stiles groaned and stood up, "My name is Stiles Stilinski. And that is the only thing I'll be call by."Glaring at the teacher.

Ric nodded at the girl. He understood fully his own name was a mouthful. He glanced down at the paper that had Stiles name on it then back at Stiles and wondered if by wearing that jacket if she was trying to be ironic or if she even knew the meaning of her name.

"I am Caroline Forbes cousin. To dispell any rumors going around or will go around. I was sent here to Mystic Falls because i was founded in the forest, after three days, that surrounds our town. Covered in the blood of the guy everyone but my dad thought I was dating, screaming his name. As of yet here is no sign of said guy. I can't remember what happened in those woods or anything for the last year. While there wasn't enough evidance to charge me with anything I became a person of interest." Stiles very clincal recount was met with silence. Her hand drifted up to play with the pendent at her neck.

It caught Ric's eyes, subject change, he thought. "I wouldn't have thought that someone with your last name would wear a swastika."

Stiles narrowed her eyes and took off the necklace and held it up. The three curled arms of the silver pendent resembled that of the tattoo on Derek Hale's back it would have been an excact match it not for the small amber stone and black onyx circle surrounding it. "It's not." Stiles wondered again why she had it.

"Then what is it." A girl up the row asked.

"It's a triskelion it's a celtic symbol believed to have three meanings." said a voice to Stiles side she looked over and saw Stefan Salvatore had been the one to speak. "What does it mean to you, Stiles?"

Stiles knew without a doubt the answer to that, "Rage, Retribution and Redemtion."

"It's also believed to be a strong symbol of magic." That was from Bonnie. "It very pretty Stiles who gave it to you?"

Stiles looked at the pendent in confusion then back at Bonnie, "I...don't know?" She put the necklace back on and sat down not wanting to talk anymore.

"Well, that was interesting. Thank you Stiles. Nnow how about we learn about the war of 1812?" Ric asked his class turning toward the board picking up a marker. Wondering if Stiles Stilinsnki would be some one he should watchout for like he did with a few other of his students?

***

Stiles was putting her books from the couple of classes into her new locker when she noticed the two boys a few lockers down having and intense conversation. Whatever the dark haired one said seemed to piss offf the brown haired one if his expression was anything to go by. The dark haired boy didn't seem to notice. Stiles when back to digging in her locker to waste the few minutes she had between classes hoping no one would try and talk to her. It was the last thing she wanted right now.

 When she slammed her locker closed she jumped when she noticed the dark haired boy leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hello?"

The boy straighten but didn't say anything just stared at ther.

"Okay..that's really...should I know you?" Stiles asked.

"Tyler Lockwood. My mother's the new Mayor. You should go out with me."

Stiles took a longer look at the boy. Dark hair and eyes, very good looking with a powerfully built body and he had an agressive air about him. Didn't they even try to hide what they were...Because really? She had seen enough of them to knowwhat this boy was.

"Stiles. And that whole thing using your mom's job to impress me...Not gonna work."

"Is that your name? And why's that?"

"Yes. My dad's the sheriff of my home town. So me going out with you. Not going o happpen."

Tyler was shocked no girl had ever said no to a date with him before. He was about to tell her that when he was distract by...that damn scent again. That scent..it had been haunting him for months now. Catching whiffs of it here and there...it was freash grass in the forest...number two pencils and new paper...with the slightest flower aroma to it. He grolwed lowly when Jeremy Gilbert walked by talking to an older boy that shared classes with Tyler. Tyler's growl deepen when the boy Jeremy was with smirked slightly at Tyler as they walked by him.

"You might want to be a bit more careful." Stiles said causing Tyler to turn and face her.

"Why should I?"

Oh, he so wasn't going to talk to her like that, Stiles thought. She touched a hand to Tyler's chest slamming him against the lockers. The action surprised Tyler when she pointed to her mouth with two fingers and hissed, "Your fangs are showing." Then walking way from him. He realised something, nothing had frighten him not even finding out out the werewolf thing from his uncle. But that girl in the bright red hoodie had...frighten him...alot.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

The rest of the school day flew by for Stiles, at lunch time she had an intresting converstion with a boy about Marvel vs DC comics. The boy turned out to be Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother. She founded the rest of her classes some she had with Bonnie and Elena ad one with Caroline. After school she walked through town, and saw the local sights. When she got home she went to her room and did what little homework was given just as she as finishing it up her cousin came barging into her room and demanding to know, "What are you doing!? We have ten minutues to get to the Grill!"

"Homework." Stiles said getting up and walking over to a box of her stuff, "Then I thought I should unpack," She opened the box and pulled out a small black furred stuffed wolf toy. Stiles frowned, she didn't think that wolves were suppose to have red eyes?

"Well, stop."

"Caroline..."

"No, really," Caroline groaned, "You need to be out with people our age. The Doctor said so."

"Which doctor?" Stiles muttered she had seen so many and for so many different reasons she had stopped listening after the sixth one.

Caroline ingored that, "Elena and Stefan will be there and i want you to get to know them better."

Stiles sighed she really didn't want to go out. But she knew Caroline wouldn't stop hounding her until she gave in.

"Okay."

Caroline bounced palyfully and clapped her hands, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Stiles muttered under her breath, "You say so," then put the stuffed wolf on her bed. She wondered why the wolf looked so right sitting there or why Stiles seemed to think it was glaring at her?

***

So I've been wanting to ask you," Stiles said to Caroline who turned to look at her after they had pulled into the parking lot of the Mystic Falls Grill.

"What?"

"How is it excatly that you _can be a sparkle vamp_ ?"

"What?"

"How can you walk in the sun, Care?"

"Oh! Bonnie!" Caroline said brightly, then held out the heart shaped pendent at her neck, "She made it for me. From the necklace Elena gave me. Neat huh?"

"So, Bonnie's a witch?" Stiles said with a bit of concern. Magic users were unstable at best as had been proven in the past.

"Yep! Her family's from Salem." Caroline's smile fell, "I don't think I was suppose to tell you that." The blonde looked straight into Stiles eyes, "So you should just **forget** it."

Stiles watched as her cousin's pupils contracted at the word 'forget' when Caroline spoke. Stiles could feel something like pressure pushing againist her mind and for a moment she wanted to...

"Yeah...Not going to happen." Stiles said shaking her head, "Don't do that again! It felt weird."

Caroline blinked in surprise. That was the first time that trick hadn't worked. 'Did I do it wrong this time?' She wondered with a shrug said to Stiles, "Let's go inside." Caroline would worry about it later.

 

***

 

"...It's a bar, Care."

"No it's not!"

Stiles gave the blonde a slight glare after looking around the room, "Anything that as the word 'Grill' in it always serves booze. This place has pool tables and a dart board! And what's that over there..." Stiles paused for dramtic effect, causing Stefan to laugh, as she pointed to the nice cherry wood bar, "Dare I say it? Bar?"

"They do serve food here, you know." Elena said with a grin at how the two cousin enteracted with each other.

"See, Elena agrees with me." the blonde said sticking her tonuge out at Stiles.

"Caroline! They don't even serve curly fries here! Curly Fries are a food group."

"Why are not!" It was a fight Caroline had been having with her cousin for years. "What do you think Stefan?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Stiles. Curly fries are a food group."

Caroline glared at him and Elena aked why he thought that.

"It is the fried potatoes brrought to prefection." Stefan said with a smile hoping this was a good answer.

"...And that my friend proves you are a man of refined tastes."Stiles said pointing a normal french fry at him before popping it into her mouth.

"As if an almost two hundred year old vampire would know anything about food." Caroline muttered.

That caused Elena's eyes to widen and Stefan to frown but Stiles missed that because her attention was grabbed by a man sitting at the bar, he had dark spiky hair, and was wearing a dark leather jacket...Could it be? Stiles wondered. She got up, absently said she'd be back and walked over to the bar. But heard Elena hiss, "You told her?!"

When she got tot he man she asked, "derek?" The man turned and the light hit his hair and face, making his hair a light brown color instead of the almost black she thought she saw. It wasn't him. No, her life couldn't be that easy.

"No," said the man giving her a once over,but for some one as cute as you I wish I was...I'm Robert by the way."

"Sorry from the back you looked...like some one I knew."

"You could still get to know me." Robert said in what he obivously thought was a charming way. Stiles didn't...think it was charming.

"I'm with some friends. Maybe some other time." Stiles turned to leave but Robert grabbed her wrist.

"I think you should stay." He said darkly.

"I said," Stiles could feel a growl building up in her chest, "Some other time."

Robert smirked as he pulled her closer, "We could-..."But was interuppted.

"I think you should let the lady go."

Stiles turned at the voice, a young man in his eary twenties was sitting one bar stool down. His expression was clearly irrated. He was well dressed in black, with a matching leather jacket tossed on the stool next to him, he had messy black hair in need of a trim and was very hansome with pretty blue eyes.

"And you should say sorry."

Robert let Stiles go and said 'sorry' in a monatone.

"Now go away."

Robert got up and left the bar.

That was strange, Stiles thought but said, "I could have handled him."

Her rescuer snorted.

"I could have!" Stiles repeated with a glare, "But thanks anyway."

"He was rude. I hate rude people." The man said then waving at this glass, "Do you want one ?" His eyes never leaving her but slide over her in a way that reminded Stiles of Derek Hale.

"Humm, I don't know.You strike me as kind of a creeper."

A hurt look crossed the man's face as he muttered, "You are a smart girl."

Stiles sighed and wondered when the leather clad bad boy with kicked puppy eyes had become a thing for her. Because if her two year relationship with Scott McCall, until Allison Argent moved to Beacon Hill and he broke up with Stiles via text message,(Not that's Stiles is still bitter about that...at all.) or her pathtic girl-crush on Lydia Martin and her boyfriend Jackson Whittmore(And boy were they threesome fanasty matieral) were anything to go by one could say the bad-boy type was not Stiles thing.

Stiles guessed it was something else she had forgotten and was finding out because she found herself saying, "Lucky for you, " She smiled at him, "I like creepy"

"Damon Salvatore." He said motioning to the bartender.

"Salvatore? Are you related to Stefan?"

"My brother. And you are?"

"Oh, Stiles Stilinski."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Damon asked with a grin that lit up his face.

"Stiles rolled her eyes, "Me." She picked up the glass the bartender set down infront of her and tossed it back with a practiced movement. She almost choked on the taste...'How gross,' she thought, "This is Pesi!"

"Of course it is. Did you really think the bartender was going to you Whiskey? He saw you come in with the Sheriff's daughter."

Stiles laughed at that. It was odd being in the town where she wasn't the one who was the sheriff's daughter. "I should really get back to my friends."

Damon looked over his shoulder at the table where the others sat, "Yeah, there begining to look worried." Damon muttered att the expression his brother gave him.

"You want to come with?" Stiles asked.

Damon nodded," I live to annoy my bro and his girl."

Stiles nodded and they walked to the table Stiles just had to ask, "So, Vampire how's that working out for you?"

At the sudden question Damon tripped and almost dropped his drink. He narrowed his eyes at her, "How..."

"Like Caroline can keep a sercet from _me._ Don't worry though I won't tell."

Damon gave the girl a long look. There was something about her..."No, I don't believe you will. So did..."

"Care, told me the name of the vamp who gave her blood and about the one who killed her. Thank you for trying to save Caroline's life. I would have missed her." Stiles told Damon. Who could only stare in respond because no one had ever thanked him for what he had done for the blonde not even said blonde.

"That doesn't mean we won't be having words at a later date about how you treated her."Stiles said darkly.

They were almost to the table when Stiles asked, "Is it just me or do Elena and your brother give off some tragically agnsty vibes?"

Damon smirked, "Buffy and Angel have nothing on them."

"Get out! You watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Stiles said knowing any cool points she may have had just disappeared.

"I liked watching how they got stuff wrong."

Stiles grinned, "Let me guess, Spike was your favorite character, right?"

"Oh, too bloody right." Damon said in a very good mock British accent. "And your's...' he continued in his normal silky tone, " was...Willow," he said as he tugged on a lock of her loose bright red hair.

"Xander was actually..." Stiles as once they got to the table and sat down Damon got another chair from a nearby table and sat down next to her causing Stefan to wrong at Damon.

"Actually what?" Elena asked as she eyed Damon warily.

"Favorite Buffy character." Said Stiles.

"Ugh! I can't believe your talking about that geeky show." Caroline muttered ignoring Damon when he smiled at her she was still mad at thim.

"And just who wanted to be Cordelia Chase when she grew up?" Stiles asked with a laugh. Caroline grumbled but didn't deny it.

"I liked Dawn." Elena offered with a smiled.

"The cute little sister..." Stiles thought 'boring' but said "Fun..."

Everyone looked at Stefan.

"I never watched the show." He told them.

Damon snorted and leaned over to Stiles, "My brother was never big t.v. watcher. Liked writing in his journal more than anything."

"I just never saw the point." Stefan muttered.

"I take it back!" Stiles cried suddenly, "You have no refinement! You sir, are a heathen!"

That caused some of the tension that had built up to break when everyone laughed. Conversation than turned to movies and books and which was better books or books turned into movies.

***

It was getting late when Elena said she had to get home. Stefan asked Caroline to give her a ride because he wanted to talk to his brother, causing Damon to roll his eyes and say goodnight to Stiles and leave Stefan following after. The girls were in Caroline's car on the way to Elena's house, Stiles got tired of the looks Elena kept shooting over her shoulder at her.

"What?"

Elena shook her head.

"No, you want to say something, so say it!"

"Stiles!" Caroline hissed.

"Damon can be charming...but," Elena trailed offf.

"I know he's a vampire just like his brother and my cousin are."

"It's more than that..."Elena started, "he's dangerous."

"Very!" Caroline chimed in.

"It's just I've never seen Damon look at anyone like he was looking at you?" Elena muttered.

"What like I was a tasty meal?"

"No," Elean snapped, "Like you were a puzzle he wants to solve."

"There is nothing interesting about me."

"So, says the girl who can't remember the last year of her life."Caroline said.

"Look I just met the man. He seems kinda sad and lonely...It's not like I'm going to suddenly trust him with my life or anything." Stiles looked out the window and watched the trees pass by..."Only one person would I..." She whispered by trailed off loosing the thought.

"Stiles?" Caroline asked softly, Stiles looked up and caught Caroline's eye in the rear veiw mirror.

"I'm fine."

Caroline looked unconvinced. Elena wanted to to say something but changed her mind at Stiles expression knowing nothing she had to say would be welcome. After dropping Elena off at her house Caroline took Stiles to her own, Telling her to get out of the car because she was going to see her boyfriend. Stiles shrugged and got out, entered the house and went up to her room.

Stikes flopped down on the bed landing on her back closing her eyes. The ringing of her cell phone woke her later...she rolled over and looked at the clock it was about three am. She dragged herself out of the bed and over to her desk where she had left her phone she picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah," she said sleepily.

" _Hello, Little Red..."_

Stiles snapped awaked at the sound of **that** voice.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter.

 

_"...have you been staying out of the woods?"_

It took a moment for Stiles to figure out how to answer, she hated it when Peter Hale called her 'little red'. She got the feeling only one person was allowed to call her that and it wasn't Peter Hale, who was the most dangerous man she knew.

"Peter-wolf? Are you going to blow my house in?" Stiles shuddered at how suggtive she sounded but the only way to deal with Peter was on his level. She would never back down from this wolf.

The werewolf's delighted laughter flowed through the phone, _"Your mixing your fairtales, my girl."_

"You think?" Stiles muttered, "with a call to my father I can put a stop to your harrassment." Stiles was so glad she told her dad about werwolves and things. It made her life much easier. Of course her father almost shot Isacc...

 _"Stiles!"_ Peter exclaimed brightly," _you speak as if you don't enjoy our witty exchanges. And after all we've been through too, I think I'm hurt!"_

"I set you on fire."

She heard a light wordless growl, and said, "As funny as it is talking to you-"

Peter cut in," _I can tell you what happened that night."_

"Then why don't you?"

 _"You know that's not how this works."_ Peter said with a cruel edge to his voice.

"What do you want?"

 _"I want my pack not to be lead by the current moron that trying to do it. Ever since Scott became an Alpha...I want my nephew to be safe. I want to be more than the outcast Scott is pushing me to be!"_ He sighted," _But those things are not in my control."_

Stiles groaned and threw herself onto her bed and covered her eyes with her arm. "Scott is a potatoe."

_"Do you really believe Derek is dead?"_

"I'm really the wrong person to ask. I mean I was found covered in his blood. And if you know what happened that night..." Stiles trailed off she didn't believe that Peter knew anything and if he did...well he must have been part of the betrayal. Stiles from what her dreams she had been dreaming, well betrayal was the running theme even if she didn't know who the traitor was."And no body was found."

_"You sound hopful."_

"No body, not dead."

 _"or it was very well hidden."_ Peter muttered." _The power of your belief is an amazing thing,Stiles."_

"This isn't like the mountian ash. My belief is not going to bring a dead man back to life." Stiles all but snarled. Hope was a cruel emotion and Stiles was sure Peter knew that.

_"It worked for Lydia."_

_"_ Lydia is a goddess. I'm just Stiles."

_"Are you giving up on my nephew?"_

Stiles pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. She tossed the phone on to her night stand.

'Even if I had. I wouldn't tell Peter that.' Stiles thoughht before turning overand closing her eyes.

****r

_Soft lips, placed slow open mouthed kissed along her bare shoulder. A husky male voice muttered her name, then whispered all the very flithy, sexy things he wanted to do to her. She kepted her eyes closed and laughed lowly as she shivered when his fingers trailed down her side and over her hip bone. Through out the room she could hear the familar sounds of the others in the pack sleeping or having sex with their mate._

_Her own mate's intent was very clear to Stiles. As the kisses progressed up her neck slowly, throughly. Stiles touched silky, messy hair of her mate, running her fingers through it making the man purr at the motion._

_"You seem happy."Stiles said her voice grown thick with desire._

_"I'm always happy to have you in my bed, Rot-"_

_"Ah-huh, no! Using that name will not entice me to do naughty things with you." She said sighing in pleasure when the kisses turned to little bites around her ear and his hand roamed lower._

**_"Little Red!"_ **

_She hit him in the arm,"What did i tell you?"_

_"That," her mate said with a sigh of annoyance, "wasn't me."_

**_"Little Red open your eyes!"_ **

_Stiles frowned and opened her eyes, her mate had his face at her neck obsuring it, he looked over at where the voice came from. She saw Derek Hale standing by the bed, shirtless and wolfed out, eyes glowing alpha red at her. That was wrong because she thought the man in her bed was..._

_"If you can say another man's name at a time like this I be doing something wrong."_

_Stiles shoved at the man's bare shoulder causing him to growl but moved off of her to reveal...DAMON SALVATORE! She looked back at Derek who's eyes glowed brighter._

_" **Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"**_

_Derek barked out right before his fangs lenghten and he lounged at Stiles causing her to...._

Stiles came awake with a strangled scream. Panting she pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. An erotic dream about a vamprire she just met was the last thing she needed. She looked down on the bed and saw the toy wolf, glaring at her. Knocking it off the bed with a swing of her hand she sighed in anger as she rolled out of the bed and got ready for school.

Stiles never heard the screech or saw the raven as it flew way from her window.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked as he walked down stairs when he saw his brother, who was sitting in an arm chair next to a table that had a glass dantcer of brandy.

"I don't think you are my keeper, little brother."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Who am I but my brother's keeper?" he mumbled, Damon justed grinned.

Stefan sighed, "I know what your doing."

"Really?" Damon asked, " And what do you think that is?"

"I saw how you looked at Stiles."

"I look at a lot of people. They can be so interesting...Sometimes?" Damon shook his head at the look Stefan shot him," No, not really."

"Don't play dumb. You _know_ what I mean."

"Do not."

"Do too." Stefan snapped.

"Do not."

"Do!" Stefan pointed at his brother, " And it was the eye thing that you do, it gave it away!"

"I don't think," Damon rolled his eyes here, "that a bit of harmless flirting..." He poured some of the brandy into a tumbler and brought it to his lips.

"Nothing you do is harmless, Damon!" 

"Fine!" Damon said slamming the glass down on to the table, "Maybe I just want to tear her open and play with her insides!"

"Damon!"

"I was in that girl's head a few hours ago. Stiles is hiding more secerts that you know and even more from herself. There is something very different about Stiles Stilinski, Stefan."

There was something about that last statement his brother made that Stefan couldn't argue with. "Okay, so maybe...just maybe Stiles is odd...She sort of reminds me of Bonnie."

Damon shook his head, "No, if Stiles was a witch that wouldn't bother me so much....there's something else...She had a  _werewolf_ in her dreams."

"Uh, Damon...those Twilight books are popular..."

Damon glared at his younger brother, "Nooo," the 'moron' was implied, "a really one. And possibly an Alpha."

"Really?"

"Yes." Damon sighed. "Stiles bothers me."

"Bothers you?" Stefan asked with an raised eyebrow.

"An unknown threat..."Damon trailed off at his brothers look, "Oh, grow up!"

"Can't." Stefan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Thinking of skipping actually."

"What sort of example are you setting for your little freinds?"

Stefan rolled his eyes once again but them noticed the sly look that crossed Damon's face," Well, Stefan if your staying home we can have some brotherly bonding time!"

Stefan actually felt a cold chill run down his back at those words. Because the last time he heard those words was just before Damon set World War Two into motion.

"I just remembered! I have a test in...huh...math? So! I'm going to go to school after all." Stefan said walking quickly out of the room but he heard Damon shout after him,"Bond with me, brother!"

****

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles went down stairs into th kicten after her shower. She stood in front of the cabients looking through them. Her Aunt Liz wasn't a really big cook and Caroline had burned water once. She pushed stuff around, moved a package of M&M, shoved the box of chocolate chips cookies to the back then saw the Oreos and that reminded her of...

 **Stiles took out the oreos from the cabinet. Her father was sitting at the kicten table he had the afternoon shift today, he sipped his coffee while shooting worried looks at Stiles. He had looked like he wanted to say something to her ever since he came down stairs. Conversations with her father were to be avoid anymore at all costs.They turned into nothing but screaming matches since _that night._** **Stiles just didn't have the answers he wanted.**

**If she knew what happened to Derek Hale she would have told her father. Stiles may not like the older boy that much but she didn't want him dead...and she had the sinking feeling... It would be helpful if she could remember but she couldn't. The doctors had said it was shock or trama that was blocking her memory. Her memory stopped some about two months after the whole Kadima and Gerard Argent showdown. No one in the pack would tell her anything. Scott's orders.**

**Scott was an Alpha now. Stiles wasn't sure when or how that happened. But Scott was very...Stiles wanted to say protective of her but that wasn't the right word. He tried to treat her like he did the Betas. He wanted to know what she was doing and who she was with... Scott wasn't her boyfriend anymore hadn't been for months so his actions were boarding on creepy, so no just...no. Scott had said he didn't know what happened to Derek or what happened that night. But just like when he had started cheating on her with Allison, Stiles knew Scott was lying to her she just didn't know why. No one could or would tell her why she was out in the woods with Derek to begin with. But too many people had implied that she and Hale were or had been...a thing? Which made no sense to Stiles. What on earth would a man like Derek Hale want with...well, Stiles?**

**"I'm sending you to your Aunt Liz for the rest of the shcool year." Her father said suddenly.**

**Stiles slammed the cabinet door shut causing her father to flinch. "So, that's how your going to deal with this, huh?" Stiles all but snarled. her temper had not been the best since waking up in the hospital. She had thought her dad might ground her until she was eighty. "How am I suppose to remember anything if you send me away from all that is famliar? And Dad? The school year just started. I really don't want to go cross the country just to be the new girl."**

**"I know Stiles."**

**Stiles wondered if he really did or if he was just tired of dealing with her and all of the wolf stuff, she had told him all about that after Isacc had escaped the police station.**

**"Anyway I would have thought I wouldn't be able to leave town let alone the state what with the powers that be thinking I'm the prime murder suspect and all." Then Stiles muttered under her breath, "I wonder if this is what Derek felt like?"**

**"Hale didn't kill his sister! You didn't kill Hale." Her father hissed at ther.**

**Stiles shrugged, "Well, it's not as if I could tell you were the body's bury, now can I?"**

**Her father glared at her darkly. She leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms, "Too soon for jokes?" She asked mock sweetly knowing her sense of humor would not be taken kindly at the moment.**

**"You have to take this seriously, Stiles! You were the last person to see Hale alive...even if you can't remember it. I just wish you could tell me why you were even with him to begin with. Or why you had been seen in his commpany for months befre that night."**

**"Had I been?" Stiles looked away as she murrmurrred the question. Small towns knew everyones buisness no matter how hard you tried to keep a secert.**

**"Were you seeing him?"**

**Blinking in confusion, Stiles repeated the question.**

**"Were you dating Derek Hale like Scott said?"**

**"Scott told you that?!" Scott's name for reason could send her into a rage. It didn't help the she couldn't stand the sight of him eigther she thought that had to do the creepy controlling thing he had been trying. "Scott McCall doesn't know anything that Allison Argent hasn't spoon feed him!"**

**"I know your upset at him..."**

**Upset? She wished that's all she was...**

**"...but don't you think that's kind of harsh?"**

**"He..." Stiles stopped and took a deep breath as she felt the anger almost overwhelm her. "Scott is still lying to me about something, dad.  But no, to the best of my knownledge I'm not dating Derek Hale." She didn't bother trying to keep the irony out of her voice.**

**"Stiles..."**

**"Why is it when you say my name like that it sounds like 'child'?" Stiles sighed, "I know you think I'm not taking this seriously but sending me away won't help. The rumors and scandal with always be here..."**

**"Your still going."Her father said taking other drink of his coffee but grimced at the taste for it long since had gone cold.**

**"Fine but you have to do something for me." Stiles growled lowly, the tone not phasing her father a bit.**

**"What?"**

**"Find him. Find Derek, dad."**

**Her father look her in the eyes and told her, "I'll do my best."**

**Stiles knew under the circumstances that was the best answer she was going to get.**

Stiles jumped when a sharp finger poked her side. She whirled around the package of cookies held like a weapon. Her blond cousin merely blinked at her and told her they were going to be later for school. Caroline told her that she had a suprise Cheerleading pratcie to lead.

"It's not much of a suprise if they know about it, Caro." Stiles told her cousin.

Caroline shrugged and stole the oreos out of Stiles hands.

***

Stiles floated through the morning as if in a fog. She barely heard her assignment in Mr. Saltzma's class. Writting a fairytale that corrasponses with your life at the moment. What that as to do with history? Stiles had no idea. Stefan had been giving her odd looks in the class. Like she was some sort of dangerous animal that needed to be watched. It was annoying.

Thankfully lunch had come around and she ended up sitting with Jeremy again. With a few sly questions she found out that Jeremy knew about vampires and that Tyler Lockwood was a werewolf like he could really hide that from Stiles...oh, and thanks to a bespelled family ring Jeremy couldn't die. Or at least wouldn't stay dead if killed by supernatural means. It was complaicate appearantly.

"I also think..."Jeremy trailed off when Tyler sat down next to Stiles. "Why are you here." Jeremy asked the boy coldly.

Tyler shrugged and bit in to his green skinned apple. "Eating lunch?"

"This isn't your lunch period." Jeremy told him not understanding why the older boy seemed so pleased that he knew that.

"This is actually my lunch period. I use to skip math to hang with Vic-" Tyler cut himself off at the harsh glare Jeremy gave him. The silent that followed was an uncomfortable one for the rest of the lunch period.

***

After school Stiles sat on the bleachers, with Elena and Bonnie as they watched the football team pratcie. Stiles could only stare at the stylized comic book black werewolf with claws, fangs and glowing red eyes that was painted on a burgany, white and yellow wall. The school maschot...

Really?

"I think I'm going to be sick,"Stiles muttered unable to look away from the sight of it.

"The team's not that bad." Bonnie said suddenly.

"What?"

"Stefan'son the team..." Elena said in a dreamy tone that made Stiles want to gag.

"So's matt." Caroline chimed in startling Stiles to where she almost fell off the bleachers.

"Don't do that! Some of us have puny human reflexes! Also...who's Matt?"

"My boyfrind!"

"Elena Ex."

Caroline glared at Bonnie who just smiled slightly.

Stiles went back to staring atthe wall not really caring about their trama/dramas. "Footballs not my thing. More of a Lacrosse kind of girl."

"Lacrosse?" Bonnie asked never have heard of the sport. Stiles grinned as she explained the sport in depth.Stiles was in th middle of explain how you scored a goal when something at the end of the field caught her eye. A famliar black leather jacket and spikey hair, a pale face that glared at her. Derek Hale was standing at the edge of the grass on the other side of the football field, like he had done so many times before. Stiles had even realizes that she had got up and was on the field until she was grabbed and yanked back.

Stiles blinked as a hoard of football player ran by. Looking down she saw a leather clad arm around her waist. She folloowed it up to..."What were you doing?" Damon Salvatore asked the girl in his arms. Why had she tried to get trampled by football players?

"Where did he go?" Stiles asked.

"Where did who go?" Elena asked concerned for her new freind.

Stiles looked around, "Derek?"

Elena looked at Bonnie, who looked at Caroline who shrugged in response. She didn't have any answers. Stiles hadn't told her anything. But Caroline did wonder who Derek was to Stiles.

"He was here..."

Damon shot Stiles a worried look. There was no one on the other side of the field. "There's no one there Stiles." He told her softly. Stiles swayed dangerously in his arms," I have to find..." was all she managed before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold-is flashbacks  
> Italics-is dreams or in people's head stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke slowly, her hand skimmed over the silkly sheets she was covered with, the mattress was soft beneath her back. She sighed wanting to burrow deeper under them. The scent coving from them was nice, like the forest at night...and blood...old blood?

"Oh, Good, you're awake." Came a purring male voice near Stiles ear.

Her eyes popped open as she shot out of the bed, "What? Where?" she asked looking around. _Damon_ lay on the bed, hair tousled, shirtless, wearing only tight black jeans.  ' _the man knows how to make himself look good,'_ Stiles thought, ' _i'll give him that.'_

"What happened? "Stiles demanded to know, "Where am I?"

Damon smirked, "You had some sort of halucation, best I could figure. Then fainted into my arms like a Mills and Boone novel heroine."

"You're dating yourself there," Stiles huffed, "No one calls Harlequin novels that anymore."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm not. Harlequin novel heroines don't ever faint."

Stiles blinked, "You know? I don't know whether to give you kudos for knowing that or find it disturbing?"

Damon raked his eyes down Stiles body, not hiding the lustful laughter in them. Stiles looked down to see she was only clad in her underware. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a bodice ripper?"

Stiles ignored the sniggering vampire, she spotted a black robe on a chair. Grabbing it she put it on, it was silk.

"Why did you undress me anyway? No...wait, why am I here, wherever here is and not at Care's?"

"You're at my house because I disappeared with you before your friends could do or say a thing." Damon said grinning.

"How long was I out?" Stiles asked walking up to the bed.

Damon shrugged sitting up, "Less than thirty minutes."

"So that means..." Stiles trailed off when she heard the sound of running footsteps, Damon reached out grabbing her wrist and yanked her into the bed with him, rolling on top of her.

"that the white hats have arrived," Damon muttered before he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was hot, and passionate but coaching as well. Stiles realized Damon wanted her to kiss him back. That the vampire _wanted Stiles_...

The door to the bedroom burst open as Stefan's voice rang out, "Damon!" Some how sounding like he was saying 'you cad!'

Damon pulled away from Stiles with a sigh, "Really, little brother? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"More like getting busy..." Caroline muttered angrily storming into the room pulling Stiles away from Damon.

"Damon! How could you take advantage of Stiles like that?" Elena asked with a disappointed look aimed at Damon.

"Easily," Damon said flipping on to his back giving the ceiling a mulish look. Like a toddler who got a toy away from them.

"Okay," Stiles said shoving Caroline away from her, "Stop acting like we are in a bad romance novel! Damon where are my clothes?"

"In the arm chair behind you..."he said boredly.

Stiles turned to look, at the same chair she got the robe from and saw her clothes neatly fold on the seat of the chair. Stiles could swear they hadn't been there earlier. Stiles stripped off the robe causing the girls to gasp and Stefan to blush. Stiles got dressed quickly, being around shirtless werewolves had done something to her sense of modesty. "Look I just want.."

Caroline leaned over and poked Damon in the chest, "Don't even think about coming near Stiles..."

Stiles looked up from pulling on her shoes, " Really Care?"

Damon snarled at the blonde pushing her hand away from him. "I think Stiles is a big girl. She can tell me to stay away from her, herself."

Caroline opened her mouth but Stiles jumped in saying, " Damon's right. I can speak for myself just fine. Now Care, it's time for us to go home."

"But Stiles..."

"No!" Stiles said taking Caroline by the wrist and walking out of the bedroom. Elena and Stefan followed them. Damon sighed and settled more deeply on the bed and closed his eyes with a smirk. Stiles never said he had to stay way from her. He would have to kiss Stiles again, it felt good to have her in his arms. Stefan and those girls friends were annoying though.

888

Stiles was sitting on the roof after she got home, she stared at the big bright full moon. To most it would be rather pretty but she knew the dangers that lurk around a full moon.

Her phone rang.

' _Did Little Red tame the Wolf or did the Wolf tame the girl?'_ Was said when she answered the phone.

"The wolf ate the girl."

_'Kinky.'_

"I'm hanging up."

Stiles heard the snicker before Peter asked, ' _If a hunter stalks a wolf and the Wolf is stalking Little Red, who is Little Red stalking?"_

Stiles sighed sometimes she really didn't get Peter. Insane murderous Alpha Peter? Him, Stiles got but this...mocking laughing, **knowing** Peter. No, Stiles didn't understand him at all.

"Neighter," Stiles muttered, "that leads to restraining orders."

Peter laughed again.

"Hey, Remus? What do you know about vampires?"

' _They don't sparkle.'_ Peter said flatly.

"I'm serious, Peter."

' _Tell me you haven't stumbled a upon a leech?'_

"Harsh! My cousin is a vampire, now."

_'Only you, Stiles.'_ Peter sighed.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

' _That only a girl who runs with wolves would be related to the only creature more deadly than a werewolf. What was your father thinking when he sent you from the dark forest?'_

"You are not going to be helpful are you?"

' _What do you want to know?'_

"Everything."

Peter sighed then processed to tell Stiles what he knew about Vampires. ' _Well, seriously, they don't sparkle...'_


End file.
